The present invention relates to a mobile device and an optical imaging lens thereof, and more particularly to an optical imaging lens having five lens elements and a mobile device incorporated the same.
The current trend in mobile phones with integrated digital cameras for capturing a digital image has become ever more popular. The miniaturization of portable and wearable devices has led to a more compact and lightweight camera lens system. As technology of charge coupled devices (CCD) and complementary metal-oxide semiconductor (CMOS) image sensors advances, there is a requirement for the optical lens systems to improve their optical performance while reducing their length.
As consumer demands for better image quality, conventional miniaturized lens systems having four lens elements cannot satisfy the requirements of higher resolution optical lens systems.
U.S. Patent Publication No. 2007/0236811, 2007/0229984 and Japanese Patent Publication No. 4847172 disclose an optical imaging lens having five lens elements, in which the distance between the object side surface of the first lens element and the image plane is relatively large, and is thus not favorably designed in mobile phones.
The present invention provides several optical imaging lens systems each having five lens elements and portable electronic devices incorporated the optical imaging lens systems to solve the above described problems.